The present invention relates to vehicle lifts, and more particularly to pad adapters and methods for converting pivoting arm lifts into pad engaging lifts.
Vehicle lifts are often used to access the underside of vehicles for maintenance purposes. For example, in a car or truck, the engine oil is typically changed from beneath the vehicle. It is more convenient when changing the oil to raise the vehicle to allow maintenance personnel to stand, rather than lie, under the vehicle.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional twopost pivoting arm lift 10 having two spaced-apart posts 12. Each post has two pivoting arms 14 and 16 which engage the frame of the vehicle (only one set of arms numbered in FIG. 1). For each post, one pivoting arm engages a front portion of the vehicle, while the other pivoting arm engages a rear portion of the vehicle. The pivoting arms are also telescopeably adjustable. In use, each of the pivoting arms are adjusted and positioned under appropriate lifting points of the frame of the vehicle.
Other types of vehicle lifts include one or two post lifts having a pair of fixedly attached runways for lifting a vehicle by its wheels, two post lifts having fixedly attached pads for engaging and lifting the frame of a vehicle, and scissor lifts having a pair of spaced-apart, fixedly-attached pads for engaging and lifting the frame of a vehicle.
There is a need for pad adapters for converting pivoting arm lifts into frame engaging pad lifts.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a pad adapter for use in converting a pivoting arm lift having a plurality of pivoting arms into a frame engaging pad lift for lifting a vehicle. The pad adapter includes a pad releasably attachable to at least two of the plurality of pivoting arms. The pad also includes a platform for engaging the frame of the vehicle.
In a second aspect, the present invention provides a pad adapter for converting a pivoting arm lift having a pair of pivoting arms into a frame engaging pad lift for lifting a vehicle. The pad adapter includes a pair of pockets for receiving and releasably attaching to the pair of pivoting arms. The pad also includes a platform for engaging the frame of the vehicle. A pair of pins are attached to the platform and downwardly depend in each of the pockets to releasably attach to the pair of pivoting arms. A pair of ramps are attached to opposite ends of the pad.
In a third aspect, the present invention provides a method for converting a pivoting arm lift having a plurality of pivoting arms into frame engaging pad lift for lifting a vehicle. The method includes providing a pad adapter as described above, and attaching the pad adapter to the at least two of the plurality of pivoting arms or to the pair of pivoting arms.
In a fourth aspect, the present invention provides a method for converting a two-post pivoting arm lift having a first post and a second post into frame engaging pad lift for lifting a vehicle. The method includes attaching a first pad adapter to at least two of a plurality of pivoting arms of the first post, and attaching a second pad adapter to at least two of a plurality of pivoting arms of the second post.
In a fifth aspect, the present invention provides a kit for converting a pivoting arm lift having a first post and a second post into a frame engaging pad lift for lifting a vehicle. Each of the first and second posts has a plurality of pivoting arms. The kit includes a pair of pad adapters and each of the pad adapters is attachable to at least two pivoting arms.